


Oh Miracle!!

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Misunderstandings, YoungJae is a sunshine, YugBam are overprotective maknaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Im Jae Bum is the school golden boy with a mischevious girlfriend, Momo, who hates Choi YoungJaeEun Woo is prince charmingBamBam and Yugyeom are protective maknaesMark, Jackson and Jinyoung are supportive friends





	1. Memories from the past

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will edit this later

Choi YoungJae was walking down the Street he was on his way to his office, it was a nice day. The sound of kids playing around in the nearby park made him laugh. **_Life is beautiful-_** he thought. However, his happiness was short lived: in an alley near the park there was a group of teenagers making a circle around a dancer, a very talented one who was B-boying.

 ** _Even after all these years, I can get over him, you still manage to take the smile away from me Jae Bum hyung_** **-** YoungJae sadly reflected…

 

**YEARS AGO…**

**Mom can I skip school today? -** A sleepy YoungJae asked.

 **No sweetheart, you can’t. I already let you skip last week, you can’t keep on doing it. You’ll fall behind if you don’t go to classes. Tell me truth: is there something you haven’t mentioned? Are you having problems at school? –** asked a concerned mother.

 **No, nothing like that. It just that I’m too sleepy-** He lied not opening his eyes and acting as if everything was fine when in reality it wasn’t. YoungJae didn’t want to tell the truth, he didn’t want to be a burden, he didn’t want to worry his mother.

Going to school used to fun, but that was before Im Jae Bum and his gang came into the picture. Every year the gang chose someone to toy with; it wasn’t serious bullying, most of the time their treats passed as jokes, therefore they never really faced consequences; After all Jae Bum was the school golden boy: great grades, good at sports, president of the drama club and the student council, amazing dancer, a good looking guy with tons of admirers, a heart breaker with a long list of ex-girlfriends that seemed to keep on supporting him.

But for YoungJae, things were significantly different: he had a huge crush on Jae Bum and he admired him from the distance. YoungJae went to all the sport practice and competitions Jae Bum was involved in. YoungJae went to every play Jae Bum was part of, making sure to synchronize his studying hours to the time when Jae Bum was also studying at the school library. The senior made him feel giddy, and if by any chance JB looked at him, he turned into a blushing mess.

It all started during his freshmen year. He was so nervous, everything was new: the city, the school, the people. YoungJae family decided to move from Mokpo to Seoul to join Young Hyun, YoungJae’s older brother, in his new life as a college student. YoungJae was so excited walking to the school that he was not paying attention to his surroundings. A honk made him jump, a car was running full speed towards him and he was frozen, a pair of hands took him by the waist and his face was pressed against a warm chest:

 **Hey little one be more careful, watch both sides before crossing** \- said a foreign voice.

YoungJae felt his heart racing in his ears and he carefully detached himself from the security of those protective arms.

 **Mianhae, ahjusshi I was too distracted I won’t do it again-** slowly YoungJae lifted his head and was met with a youthful expression, a pair of warm brown eyes were looking at him and a smile was adorning the face of the stranger.

**Just relax little one, I’m just like you. No need to call me ahjussi, I presume it’s your first day at school, you have the same uniform as me. My name is Im Jae Bum and I’m a sophomore, and you are?-**

**Youn-YoungJae, my- my name is Choi YoungJae-**

**Ok YoungJae, as I was saying please be more careful, this city is too big and dangerous you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times-** Said JB.

 **Huh? I’m … Uh.. Yes, I mean Yes! I’ll be more aware. Thanks a lot for helping me Jae Bum sshi** \- said YoungJae, while lowering his blushing face looking at his shoes.

 **Nah, don’t worry no need to thank me, just watch out. You better hurry up, it’s almost time for class. I’m leaving since I don’t want to get scolded for arriving late. Bye! See you around-** JB rearranged his school bag and walked towards the school gates. YoungJae was fascinated with his savior, he managed to say timidly:

 **Thanks a lot Jae Bum sshi, have a great day.** Jae Bum just waved his hand and entered the gates of the school.

 

 

A year passed and YoungJae fell more and more for JB: not the high school’s official heart breaker but the gentle boy who practiced more than any one, who gave his 100% in all the clubs he attended, the cat lover that always saved a bit of his lunch to share with stray cats once walking back home, the boy that secretly composed music in the old art room. The poor boy who had to do part time jobs to support his house since his father was too drunk to care for anyone, the boy that endured terrible beating whenever he confronted his dad and his alcoholic habits, he preferred bothering his father and get a beating rather than having his weak mother at the receiving end of such hits. YoungJae could see everything since his house was just 2 blocks away from JB.

Although YoungJae didn’t like the times JB put on his famous smirk: it only meant he was about to play with someone. JB let some of the steam off by bullying someone. YoungJae was never at the receiving end nonetheless he felt awful, it may have passed as a joke but ganging against one student was out of the line in YoungJae’s book. He kept a low profile and whenever there was an incident with JB’s gang he made sure to help the targeted student, he was becoming known as the secret angel. YoungJae became part of the school newspaper and he had a column giving advices to troubled classmates, his words were wise, well thought and tender. Nobody knew who was behind the column because he hid his identity and signed with his nickname “Ars”.

There was a person who was getting very intrigued: ** _who is this punk? Huh? He’s giving advices as if he knew the world. I bet it’s just a big loser trying to gain attention-_** meditated JB. He was irritated because none of his victims seemed to care about his bullying, more than once the victims had sent their worries to Ars and the answers were so straightforward. Ars never acted on impulse and asked students to place themselves in their bullies’ shoes to consider the troubles they may secretly face, that life was hard but the efforts paid well; for JB it was a mistery, that columnist seemed to know the real JB and his problems at home. Not even his gang was aware of his suffering, **_how come an anonymous student can read me so well?_**

During YoungJae’s junior year and JB’s last one, a new transferred student came into the picture. One person that was about to leave a deep scar.

 **Hi! I’m a new student, I come from Japan and I was transferred here because my dad had to move, my name is Hirai Momo. Please take care of me-** The girl had a charming smile, a pretty face and a nice body. All boys were interested trying to gain her attention, while the girls were green with envy. The teacher cleared her throat and said:

 **Ok, please take a seat next to Sana, she’s been for a year already and I’m sure she can help you with the adaptation process since she’s Japanese too**.

Momo sat down and started to talk to her seat mate, indeed they clicked immediately, they share a lot of common ground. Meanwhile YoungJae was just looking from afar, contrary to the rest of his classmates he was not interested in the new girl ~~\- or in any girl at all-~~ YoungJae kept on looking outside the window: JaeBum’s class was having P.E. and he was happily playing basketball with his friends, he looked so handsome and carefree … The bell made YoungJae wake up from his daydream and he headed to his next class.

 **Anyone interesting in our class? -** asked a curious Momo

 **Yeap, there are some nice guys but all of them have girlfriends. There’s the nerd of the class: the cute chubby guy with glasses sitting behind us always looking outside the window. He’s super shy and never talks, but he sings amazingly, his name is YoungJae. He’s a mystery I’ve never seen him with any girl yet-** answered Sana.

 **Not my type** \- said with disdain Momo- **What about in the rest of the school? Anyone worthy?**

 **Yeap, there’s the school heartthrob, he’s our senior, broad shoulders, black hair, pale skin, b-boy, athletic. He has a gang and loves playing pranks on people. He never gets suspended. He’s also the president of School Council. He has a long line of girlfriends and admirers, he’s never dated a girl for more than a week though-** explained Sana.

 **That’s my type right there, he’ll be dating me in no time. I can also bet you that he’ll be with me for more than a week-** said Momo

 **Are you so sure of yourself?** \- inquired an incredulous Sana.

 **I’m sure about my weapons** \- responded Momo with a flirty tone.

True to her words, JB fell for her in a matter of weeks, she acted super cute and friendly around him, but in reality she was worse than him: She made herself known as one of the coldest heartless girl. YoungJae, who was always looking at JB, felt a pang of jealously, and sadness. Frankly speaking the girl was gorgeous but her attitude was terrible. Her double-faced acts were driving YoungJae crazy. She made sure to throw some comments at him, always pointing his weaknesses: his round mocha cheeks, his loud laughter, his height, his weight, his too timid and insecure voice when doing an oral presentation, to sum up: YoungJae was scared to even breathe in the same room as her. **_How could JB not see her true self? Why am I being the target of her attacks? Have I done something to trigger her?_** \- YoungJae had more questions but no answers.

 **Why are you being so mean to YoungJae? -** asked Sana in her mother tongue

 **Why do you care? Have you got some feelings for him?** \- bit back Momo.

 **Take it easy, if I have feelings or not it’s my own business. I’m just trying to understand why he is your favorite target-** answered Sana.

 **I have a very valid reason, I’m sure that YoungJae has feelings for my JB and I don’t like it** \- said Momo.

 **What the heck? So you don’t like him because he’s an admirer of your boyfriend? C’mon there has to be something else. As far as I know JB has more admirers than a Hallyu singer. YoungJae is just another one in a long list** \- reasoned Sana.

 **I have my reasons and as you said before “it’s my own business”-** concluded the conversation Momo.

The truth behind her actions were her observations: JB never bullied YoungJae and she caught him more than once hidden next to the music room listening to YoungJae practicing his singing. Even while eating in the cafeteria she saw JB looking at Youngjae’s direction, it’s was quick but enough for her to notice, there was something right there she didn’t approve at all. Momo was determined to split them and not allow any interactions.

 

 

 **There’s going to be an End of the Year Artistic Festival and as a class we need to present at least 2 numbers in it. There are spaces for dancers, actors and musicians. Singers will be making a simile to the TV program masked singer. Are there any volunteers to participate? I hate to impose on you-** said Mr. Kim JongDae

 **Yes! Young K, Jae, Wonpil, Dowoon and me. We would like to play as a band, is it ok?** \- asked SungJin.

 **Great!! Thanks a lot!! That would be awesome** \- replied Mr. Kim

 **We would like to volunteer as well Mister Kim, Sana and I would like to try dancing** \- offered Momo

 **Sure, that’s interesting. I’ll write down your names. Anyone else?** – inquired Mr. Kim, since no one else wanted to participate he added **Well, if you want to part of this festival you can think about it and let me know by the end of the week, just go to my office-** the class continued after that.

Two days later YoungJae was heading to his locker when he spotted “the powerful couple”, Momo was convincing JB to participate in the festival an apparently she was successful, they both were kissing.

YoungJae was so distracted he didn’t notice where he was walking, when he turned around he collided with a chest and fell on his butt, all of his book were thrown in the air. He quickly recovered and tried to stand up but his ankle was sprained, a painful expression was drawn on his face. A voice interrupted him:

**I’m so sorry YoungJae- sshi, I was distracted, let me let you. The other student gathered all the books and handed them to YoungJae- Are you hurt somewhere? Mianhae, I can take you to the infirmary sunbaenim –**

**Don’t worry. I’m doing ok. It was my fault but I think I may have a problem with my ankle-** for the first time in his whole school life YoungJae was directly address by another student, but that voice sounded so soothing laced with genuine concerned. It make him feel relaxed despite his pain. YoungJae lifted his head and was met with an angel: a pair of warm brown eyes and a messy styled chocolate hair, a too handsome face and a worried expression. YoungJae had never seen any other student as handsome as this one, not even JB looked as perfect as this kid. Speechless YoungJae tried to form words but couldn’t.

 **I’m deeply sorry sunbaenim, I’m Lee Dong Min, from class 2A, I’ll take care of you. Let me carry your books** \- offered the kind student.

 **No need to do that, I just have to put them back in my locker-** YoungJae tried to take them but the other didn’t accept a no for an answer.

 **It’s ok really, if you want I can put them inside your locker. Tell me which one** \- added Dong Min.

 **The second to your right, the one with the number 131-** responded YoungJae, still in pain and unable to stand up. The commotion of his fall attracted the attention of certain powerful couple and Momo saw her opportunity.

 **Here sunbaenim. Take my hand, I’ll help you to stand up-** said Dong Min.

 **No need for formalities you can call me hyung-** said YoungJae while accepting the hand. But his ankle was worse than he could have imagined and his face showed it. Dong Min decided to carry YoungJae on his back, while Momo and JB kept on looking the scene in front of them.

**Hyung, I’m sorry. Would it be ok with you if I carry you on my back? Your ankle seemed to be swollen, I don’t think you’ll be able to walk and much less climb the stairs to the infirmary-**

**Uh, I don’t want to bother you, maybe I can go jumping-** suggested YoungJae, he really didn’t feel like bothering such a kind soul.

 **No hyung, really, it’s not a bother. Please let me help you I feel so guilty, please let me carry you-** Dong Min was so convincing, YoungJae felt to comfortable, a calm aura surrounded this kid, it was actually impossible to say no to that face.

 **Oh, well, uh, in that case, yeah, I guess I can use your help** \- responded YoungJae his cheeks were getting on fire. YoungJae climbed on Dong Min’s back and while getting ready to move a female voice interrupted the action.

**Look Jae Bum oppa, there you can see a charming prince and the damsel in distress. Although in this case just the prince looks like one, the chubby on his back doesn’t look pretty at all-**

**Just keep on going this is none of our business-** commented JB trying to geet away from the scene.

 **C’mon this is the first time I see my classmate interacting with another human being, it’s interesting. Are you aware of the person who is on your back? -** asked Momo.

 **Yes, I am. Hyung is one of the top students of this school and he has helped a lots of us by sharing his notes, and I like to point out he’s not chubby at all, he is actually very light, I know because I’m aware of the weight of the person on my back-** answered Dong Min.

 **Aww, you’re so sweet but he’s taking advantage of you Dong Min. You better choose wisely and go back to your group of friends, no one actually cares for YoungJae-** said Momo.

 **I have made my mind already, hyung is worth a lot, I do care about him. I’m sorry but your comments are venomous, please don’t go around making such inappropriate remarks. I have to leave you now, since hyung is in pain I’m taking him to the infirmary, have a great day bye-** Dong Min added with such sincerity that made Momo speechless, YoungJae was so grateful. They started the walk, YoungJae found his words and quietly said:

**Thanks a lot for defending me, but you really didn’t need to do it, she is always like that-**

**No hyung, you can’t accept hateful comments, you are a great student, very kind and I’m sure her poisonous comments are going to get you. I can’t stand people that humiliate others in order to feel superior, her actions show what is inside her heart and it’s not nice-** explained Dong Min

 **Still, I’m just a plain student, I have just my brain. But thanks a lot for your words Dong Min sshi** \- responded YoungJae.

**I hope you can understand she is on the wrong side, I want you to see how worthy you are hyung. I’d like us to be friends-**

**Uh? Is that ok with you? Are you sure you want to befriend me?** \- asked a confused YoungJae.

 **I’ve never been more confident. So, let be friends-** declared Dong Min. **You can just call me Min or Minni-** In that moment the nurse welcomed them and examined YoungJae, while treating him Dong Min made light conversation with YoungJae. It was the beginning of a cute, sweet friendship.

 

PRESENT TIME:

 **Hyung! Hello, how are you? -** asked BamBam.

 **I’m fine. Can I have a Caramel Macchiato with a Chocolate Cupcake?** \- said YoungJae.

 **Ok, hold on your horses. What happened?** \- inquired BamBam noticing the defeated look of YoungJae.

 **Uh? What are you talking about? Nothing happened-** answered YoungJae.

 **Something must have happened, wait a second, I’m calling the specialist: YUGYEOM-AH! Come here man, hyung is having a bad day-** shouted BamBam.

 **BamBamie, can you not scream? Your clients are gonna get scared, please lower your voice-** pleaded YoungJae.

 **Nope, this is an emergency and I’m sure the clients already know my personality. Oh! Yugyeom-ah, here talk to hyung, he won’t tell me what’s wrong but he asked for a Caramel Macchiato and a Chocolate cupcake, c’mon a chocolate cupcake!** \- Screamed BamBam, YoungJae couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, he could never understand how BamBam’s mind worked. Yugyeom took YoungJae to a booth and sat him down, but first he ordered the other waiter to prepare the order.

 **Ok, calm down hyung and tell me what’s going on** \- started to say Yugyeom, YoungJae wanted to interrupt but just a look made him silent. **Tell me hyung why do you want a super sweet menu option?**

 **It’s just that I needed some extra sugar and it’s getting colder recently so that’s why I order those things** \- explained YoungJae.

 **Nonsense, I know you hyung and you only ask for that combination when you’re feeling super sad, so tell me please what’s going on? Is there something bothering you?** \- asked a sincere Yugyeom.

 **Yugyeom-ah, I… well…, it’s just that… Memories from my past are haunting me. I was doing fine but an image triggered my mind and I started overthinking, I’m a bit of a mess now, I’ll be fine though, just let me compose myself a bit-** commented YoungJae.

 **If you want you can share your worries with me hyung, remember I’m your dependable maknae, plus my eomma always says: when you are happy share your happiness and it would be double, but if you’re sad and you share your sadness and it will be diminished by two** \- Said YuGyeom.

**I’m so lucky to have you and BamBam, well if you insist I’ll tell you my story, but we better call BamBam as well, I don’t want to repeat it twice-**

**Sure thing-** Yugyeom called BamBam and the story began…

**While I was in high school I had a huge crush on someone, he was a year older than me and I wanted to confess to him before he left for college, I had everything prepared and I asked my best friend for help, but…**

 

**PAST TIME...**

**Minnie go back to your friends, they are looking at me weirdly-** whispered YoungJae, he wasn’t a fan of attention and ever since Dong Min decided to help him, they became closer: having lunch, spending their time together at breaks, having extra choir practices, Dong Min would always tag along when YoungJae went to the library to study. He really kept his promise to become his friend. With so much time spent on knowing each other YoungJae lost sight of JB.

 **Do you feel uncomfortable? I’m so sorry, I’ll tell them to stop looking at you-** offered Dong Min.

 **Nah, I think I’m getting used by now. Stop being so nice Minnie, people will take advantage of you in the future. But really it’s time for you to go to them, you have a class in 10 minutes** \- commented YoungJae

 **Arasso, I’m going now, see you at the choir’s practice. Remember we have our duet project for the End of the Year Artistic Festival, hyung it’s your chance! You can sing the song with me and confess to your crush at the same time! That’s great! -** exclaimed Dong Min.

 **Uh? No doubts you are a helpless romantic maknae, I can’t do it with words, I’m sure he will detest me for putting him in such an uncomfortable situation, plus I’m just too shy. Nah! I’m just gonna focus on our song, after all it’s a “Confession Song” if he gets the message it’s all good-** YoungJae was flustered, just thinking about confessing to JB made him blush. Unknown to him JaeBum was looking at the pair with a sick stomach, funny feelings and a sour expression: **_You can’t hide it, can’t you? You like him so much, even now you are flirting with him openly, I lost you YoungJae, not that you were mine in the first place-_** JB bitterly thought while exciting the cafeteria.

**I heard YoungJae and Dong Min are an item, rumor has it they may be part of the masked singer project, I’m sure everyone will recognize Dong Min for his handsome ways, YoungJae though… well I don’t think people will recognize him-** commented Momo to JB and their friends.

 **Do I look like I care about what they do with their lives?** \- bit back JB

 **Hey, calm down. I’m just making a comment** \- Momo faked an offended reaction, she wanted to rile JB up and make him give up on his crush on YoungJae.

 **Well, that kind of comments have nothing to do with me. Bye I’m going home-** JB stood up bid his farewell and got ready to go home, but he just couldn’t get the information out of his head, instead of heading home he went to his favorite room, just to get a look from YoungJae. He arrived to the choir room where YoungJae was practicing his song with Dong Min what he heard made his heart break. The song was so sweet and warm; a caring confession **_but not directed towards me-_** he wrongly assumed, he stopped himself from entering the room and splitting the pair by taking YoungJae with him, JaeBum took a deep breath and went back home for real

 **I’m sure he will love this song hyung, it’s great!** – said Dong Min.

 **I hope so Min-ah, let’s wrap up** \- added YoungJae

The day of the Festival arrived and everybody was super nervous, Mister Kim JongDae, who was in charge of everything, made sure to assigned the time fairly, he gave his finals words before the performances:

**Everyone, this Festival is for showcasing our talents, don’t get nervous, enjoy your performance in whatever art you picked up and give your best effort. Fighting!!**

The presentations were great, everything was on point: the stage, the lights, the choreographies, the songs, etc.

 **Now, to close our Festival it’s the turn of the singers of our school, we are having our version of The Masked Singer, a round of applause for the participants** \- Said Mister Kim. One by one the students were showing their songs, only the finalists were to revealed the identity and receive a trophy as a recognition. Dong Min and YoungJae prepared a total of 3 songs: an old one to make people sing along with them, a pop one to lit the audience and a slow one. They made it to the last round. It was nerve wrecking.

 **YoungJae hyung, just calm down. This isn’t a competition, it’s your chance to confess. Let’s get it!** \- said Dong Min.

 **Yeah, I guess you’re right, this isn’t about a prize, and it’s my only chance. Fighting**!!- added YoungJae.

As expected the audience was in awe with such a tender song, YoungJae sang with all heart:

**You may not feel the same as I do… I may never see you again… with this song let me open my heart to you… I love you, baby I love you, from a very long time…**

He was hoping that JB would accept his confession, he had planned that after the song he would just come out clean: looking for JB and telling him the song was meant for him, whether YoungJae received a positive answer or not answer at all he was ready for everything. The song ended and the audience gave a great response, most of them, minus Momo and JB, they had unbothered faces. When the teachers decided to give the recognition to the hidden singers their faces were revealed: some girls went on a fangirl mode screaming their lungs out while other decided just to take pictures of the duo. Dong Min was beaming since he got the chance to sing with his friend and YoungJae had a bitter sweet sensation, the whole time while he was singing JB showed no interested in him not to mention the message of the song, but apparently the rest of the school population just adored the performance.

They received a medal and a trophy to take home; while going down the stage a couple of serious looking men approached the duo, they had business to discuss with them, YoungJae just wanted to find JB, he had no time for talking. Dong Min sensing the distress decided to help him by talking to the men privately. YoungJae rushed out of the place, he was frantically looking around. Suddenly he spotted JaeBum and his girlfriend. Momo sensed was coming and made her move…

**JaeBum oppa, did you like the song? The Confession Song I mean, it’s was so sweet and sincere, you could really sense the feelings and the message behind the lyrics-**

**Huh? That song? Nah, I think it was just fake, I mean they clearly wanted to get the trophy so they wrote a song with cheap words to conquer the audience, there’s not truth behind those lyrics** \- JB was angry at the comment of Momo.

 **But oppa, what if the words were really true? I mean YoungJae could be confessing his love to another oppa-** Momo was trying to make JB explode.

 **If that’s the case, it’s none of my business then. He can get whoever he wants, I’m not interested at all in the person he was confessing to** \- responded JB.

 **How about if the person he was confessing is someone you know oppa? -** asked Momo

 **I don’t give a fuck ok! Just drop this topic, I couldn’t care less, Damn it! I have to go back home-** JB finally snapped. Momo schooled her expression, she hid the smirk and let JB have his way; the damage was done: YoungJae had listened to every single word and judging by the broken expression and the tears he was not going to chase JaeBum anymore.

 

PRESENT TIME:

 **So that was it, I just didn’t get the chance of talking to him, he hated the song. I mean he could have rejected it, but to say it was cheap, it was too much. I understood we were just not meant to be, I gave up on him, and after all he was leaving for college. At least someone got lucky out of the situation** \- said YoungJae.

 **What do you mean hyung?** \- asked a curious Yugyeom.

 **Well, the two men that wanted to talk to me were actually scouters from Fantagio, they offered my friend to be a trainee there and he debuted in a boy band. He is an actor and a model now-** explained YoungJae.

 **WHAT THE HECK? Don’t tell me, your friend is an idol?** \- Inquired BamBam.

 **Yes, he’s is an idol, although he couldn’t debut with his birth name, his stage name is Cha Eun Woo** \- responded YoungJae.

 **Woah! Amazing! I never knew you had such contacts hyung, you got to talk to Eun Woo and make him come here for one of our sessions, I’m sure people would love it** \- exclaimed BamBam.

 **Oh’ man! C’mon! Focus! This isn’t about the famous idol, the story is about YoungJae hyung, how do feel now hyung? -** Yugyeom took the course of the conversation into the right direction.

 **I’m feeling lighter actually, thanks for the concern Yugyeom-ah, you were right though, and my sadness has decreased. Let’s move on, after all this is just a memory from the past. It’s like a movie that has already ended** \- declared YoungJae.

 **I’m glad to hear you’re coping just fine, I’m sorry I got distracted with the new information of your idol friend. But, I have one last question: didn’t the scouters also look for you hyung? I mean they wanted to talk to both of you** \- inquired BamBam.

 **Yeah, I was also offered a position as a trainee in Fantagio, but I had my goals already set. I have always wanted to help people, music is just the mean. I’m happy with my choice of being a Music Therapist, I get to work in what I love** \- explained YoungJae.

 **You’re so talented and devoted to your work hyung-** added Yugyeom.

 **You’re gonna me blush Yugyeom-ah, anyways Minnie is currently in Japan** \- said YoungJae

 **Minnie? Who is Minnie?** – asked a confused BamBam.

 **Oops! Sorry, I meant Eun Woo, he’s currently filming a music video in Japan, I’m sure he’d love to come to my Music Session at the café, I’ll let you know, please don’t put advertises, it can get really crazy with his fangirls chasing after him** \- detailed YoungJae.

 **So you do keep on contact with him** \- said Yugyeom.

 **Of course I do, after all he was my first real friend in high school and also my first boyfriend-** declared YoungJae, BamBam just fainted, Yugyeom was quick enough to pick him, at the same time he commented:

**Hyung!! You know BamBam loves gossip, now you got to take responsibility! Call your office and cancel your appointments, when BamBam wakes up he’s gonna have a million questions, the most important is: are you still an item? I mean are you still dating Eun Woo?**

**Ok, hold on a second, I’m cancelling my dates for today...Done!! To answer your question, no, Eun Woo and I aren’t together romantically speaking. We dated for some time but as I couldn’t love him fully we decided to break up, in good terms of course. We first were friends and we wanted to keep our friendship, so we made it work. There were never bad emotions, Eun Woo always knew my feelings for JaeBum hyung. Plus his career was getting very demanding, a long distance relationship was too difficult to keep up with, we are always updating each other. Whenever he has time we hang out as friends, he’s an incredible person to be around, we are cool with each other-** explained YoungJae.

 


	2. Oh Miracle!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB remembers the past and sees an opportunity he just can't miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware I got to check this chapter... Don't kill me because of my mistakes

**Are you excited to be going back?** \- asked Mark

**Yes, it has been years since I last landed in South Korea, I miss everything: the people, the food, the costumes, and most importantly I miss my mum-** said JaeBum while looking outside the window of his flight.

**What about someone else huh?** \- inquired Mark.

**I might have someone in mind, but it’s just a wishful thinking Mark** \- responded JB.

After a long trip from the USA, Mark and JB landed and went to their hotel rooms, they were going to open a studio in Seoul. Mark explained the situation to JB:

**Ok, we got 2 people already waiting for to work with us: we have Park JinYoung a composer, actor, model and business major; he found us a place to live in, the building where we are going to have the studio and our offices. Secondly we have Jackson Wang, he’s a music producer, composer, lyricist and model. Jackson is gonna help us with the scouting process, he’s got a million contacts and knows his ways on the music business, he’s a social butterfly. Go to rest, see you tomorrow-**

**I’m not sleepy, to be honest I’m a bit jet lagged, I’ll go for a walk and then I might be able to sleep-** commented Jae Bum.

**Do as you please, this is your city after all, you know how to move around, just make sure to have plenty of rest. See you tomorrow at 10 in the lobby. Night!-** said Mark.

JaeBum was in awe: his city was as charming as ever, full of life, sounds, colors, etc. Despite the hour lots of people were walking around. A horn made him jump, he was quickly enough to dodge the car that was speeding towards him, with a hand on his heart he looked around. A certain déjà vu attacked him…

**_A boy was walking in front of me, he was humming a song I couldn’t recognize, his movements were carefree, he seemed so happy while I was such in a bad mood… There you were standing unaware of the surroundings. I saved you from an accident, I acted before thinking, I wrapped my arms around you and I hugged you. When you looked at me I was a goner, your shy expression was like a ray of light for me, and you lit my day. Just knowing that we were going to the same school made me feel giddy. I offered my name and you gave yours, Choi YoungJae. I met you at the end of the Winter and you became the Spring. As time passed I just couldn’t shake the image of you flustered, with your face buried on my chest. I wanted more, but you were just too naïve, how could I have ever play a joke on you? You were just too cute. As the time passed my feeling grew stronger, just like the Spring I let my love blossom. However, I could not afford being with you, I was so tainted, so full of problems, with such a heavy emotional luggage while you were so centered, so full of life, you were the star that lit my dark night…-_ **

JB kept on walking, all of the sudden he came across a café and decided to have a warm coffee while relaxing. Four cats gathered around him, he was happily petting each of them when a voice startled him:

**Woah man! I’ve never seen all of my babies interested in the same costumer at the same time, you must be really a cat person-**

**You can say so, I have some cats too. By the way, what are the names of yours? I’ve been playing for a long time with them-** asked JB

**Well, they are called: Pudding, Cupcake, Latte and King-** answered BamBam while pointing at each of his cats.

**Is your café the inspiration behind the names? Do you have more cats? Is this a Cat café?** – JB bombarded BamBam with questions.

**Give time to answer: I do get my inspiration from this café, I only have them and this isn’t a cat café, they just came with me today. I take them with me whenever I feel they need fresh air. But as I was saying before they never gather around any costumer, this is nice. I am BamBam and your name is..?-** BamBam was interrupted by Yugyeom:

**BamBam-ie!! Come here right now, you forgot to clean up my kitchen, you better do it now before we close or else I’m not helping you to take back the cats-**

**Arasso, I’ll be there, sorry I gotta rush. You can visit this café whenever you want. Tomorrow is the Music Day, came and find about it, Bye! -** said BamBam while standing up.

**This is an interesting place, I’ll be definitely coming back, Bye!** \- Added JB, he finished his coffee, stood up and headed out while waving at the owner ** _\- I’m surely coming back here tomorrow-_**

The next day found JB in a line waiting for his order. A youthful voice greeted the costumers, **hi everybody, my name is Kim Yugyeom and I’m one of the owners, welcome to Miracle Café, today is Music Day and that means we are going to play music from local artists, if you are interested in knowing them please go to our Music Corner and ask the DJ about the singers, have a great day!**

**_I’ll be coming as a regular costume that’s for sure-_** some music was being played while JB took a seat, his order arrived and he started to enjoy the environment, he made sure to write down the names of the song and the singer, he was going to contact them soon.

Jae Bum went to his meeting with his investor and friend Mark, the business manager JinYoung and the producer Jackson.  The meeting went smoothly, they discussed their plans and schedule, everything was settled, his studio was about to be established. JaeBum felt like having a coffee so he decided to visit Miracle Café. Indeed a Miracle was waiting for him…

Oh shit!! I’m late!! I got to rush- YoungJae was running towards the café, he was so focused on arriving there that he forgot to pay attention to the bike path; Just as he was about to walk a bike was coming in full speed, a screamed was heard and YoungJae lifted his eyes and saw the bike, fearing the imminent crush he shut his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. A pair of arms hugged him, he was suddenly turned around, YoungJae collided with a warm chest, a familiar smell invaded his nose…

**Oh my god! Are you ok?** \- a worried voiced asked

**Huh? I’m fine, thanks for helping me** \- answered YoungJae detaching himself from the security of his savior, he was apologetically bowing - **I was too distracted, I’m really sorry for troubling you-**

**Nah, it’s ok, I just have quick reflexes-** said the voice. YoungJae stood straight and met “his savior” the impact was major, in front of him there was an older version of JaeBum: the disarming smile, the attractive moles in the eye, the broad shoulders, dark red wine hair, under cuts, ripped jeans, plain black shirt, black leather jacket, a more mature image greeted YoungJae. He was in shocked. JaeBum was feeling just the same, the face of the person he had missed for years was standing in front of him, and he was the first one in breaking the silence:

**My, my! You haven’t learned yet little one, you were not looking around. I’m glad to meet you again YoungJae, do you remember me?** – asked a hopeful JB.

**_How could I forget you!_** \- wanted to screamed YoungJae, but it was a lost battle: YoungJae was sure JB was just being nice, **Ye- yeah! JaeBum hyung, good to meet you-** he shyly said.

**It’s been a while, how are things going? Why were you running?** – inquired JaeBum.

**You’re right it has been years since we last meet, uh, I’m doing great, I got to run now. I’m late for one appointment, it was great to see you. I’m sorry I got to leave. Bye have a great day-** YoungJae didn’t give JB time to answer back, he bowed and started his way towards the café, it was his turn to open the Song Day and he was already late, he didn’t want to keep on talking with the only man that had broken his heart. On the other hand, JaeBum couldn’t believe his luck: this was a sign. He was not gonna let YoungJae out of his sight; it happened before and it was not going to happen again. He chased YoungJae and saw him entering Miracle Café. He quietly entered it, fearing that perhaps YoungJae’s reason to run was a date with someone. JaeBum couldn’t find YoungJae inside, he was nowhere to be seen. **_Where are you little one? -_** JaeBum decided to get a coffee and wait for YoungJae to show up, it was getting darker outside. The same voice from the previous day called his attention:

**Hi people, welcome to Miracle Café, I’m Kim Yugyeom. Today is a very special, it’s our tradition to have live music during the Song Day. Let me introduce you the singer of today: he’s a Music Therapist and a great friend, let’s give a warm welcoming to our dear “Ars”-**

**What??? Ars??? Is it possible that..?** \- JaeBum was starting to make the connections when the sound of a piano was heard, the spotlight was illuminating a male figure, and a sweet sad song filled the air:

**Even if I close both eyes. Even if I cover both ears, I can still feel you…It’s hard for me, because of the Trauma, the trauma you left in me…**

JaeBum was in awe: such raw emotions, such deep lyrics and the voice of YoungJae made him almost faint. He was just beginning to process everything when the song ended.

**Hi dear audience, I’m Ars and this song was called “Trauma” I wrote the lyrics and music. I hope you had liked it. It’s a message from my heart to your hearts. This one is my most recent, it’s called “Nobody Knows”**

**…You probably thought about it lightly, that person is probably happy. Oh! But you are wrong. Nobody knows, you don’t know anything…**

**_Fuck!!YoungJae is Ars!! He was the ghost writer of the school newspaper!!How? Why? I don’t get it! Damn, his songs are so beautifully painful. I really want to know YoungJae, who made you feel like this? Was that Dong Min guy? I thought he was perfect, he was exactly what you deserved little one. I swear to god I won’t let you go, even if you are with someone now I want to help you, I want to see the light back in your eyes. I’m a better version of me now, I won’t step back until I see you happy-_** meditated JaeBum.

**Hey, I know these songs are sad ones. I’ll light the mood don’t worry. We are humans made with different emotions. It’s ok to feel happy but it’s also ok to stop, breathe and feel sad. We are a mixture of positive and negative emotions. We need to find the balance, don’t put too much pressure on yourselves, life is for learning and growing, arasso? Remember to: live, love and learn. Now I’ll be lifting the mood with a different musical style, the next song is called “At the usual time”**

It was indeed a lighter song with a rocker style. The clients flock to the stage, the café was full. JaeBum was speechless, he had no clue of how to approach YoungJae, and an idea popped in. He stood up and went to talk to BamBam.

**Hi, how are you doing? -** JB asked.

**Oh! Cat lover! It’s you! Hi, I’m doing fine. How about you? -** inquired BamBam.

**I’m fine, your café is amazing. Uh, I was wondering if there is any chance for me to get the contact information of the singer that is on stage now. I’m a producer and I’m interested in working with him, he such a talented person-** said a super nervous JB.

**Huh? You wanna work with YoungJae hyung? Yeah, I guess you can have his contact information, here’s hyung’s number-** BamBam took a piece of paper and with a pen he wrote the information for JB- **Here you go man-**

**Thanks a lot BamBam, you have no idea how much this means to me-** thanked JB

**Chill out bro, anything to make that golden voice famous. By the way, I still don’t know your name, who are you? –** asked BamBam

**Me? Oh, I’m sorry if I was rude. My name is Im Jae Bum-** answered JB

**Hold on, are you perhaps familiarized with my hyung? Have you met him before?** \- BamBam was getting suspicious, the look in JB’s eyes was telling him a long story.

**Uh, um, well, you can say so. I went to the same high school as him-** said JB while feeling shy all of the sudden his confidence was diminishing this BamBam guy seemed to have read him well.

You are him!! Oh My God!! YoungJae hyung is gonna kill me!!- Lamented BamBam.

Sorry, why is that? Do you know me?- a curious JB inquired.

**I can’t believe I sold my hyung to you! I’m so reckless! I know about you, I know what you did. Give me back that number you aren’t allowed to call YoungJae hyung. You have no right to contact him-** BamBam was angry with himself, it wasn’t his intention but he apparently made a huge mistake. JaeBum was left impressed to say the least, the change in the attitude of BamBam was too much. **_Why is this boy familiar with my name_**? - JB wondered.

**Sorry, I can’t give it back. This means the world to me. But, really, tell me how do you know me?** \- demanded JB.

**You are him, I can’t let you near hyung. He’s my baby, I have raised him well, I’ll do anything to protect him-** BamBam was in his famous maknae protector mood- **I know you because hyung told me about you, shit!! I’m talking too much-** BamBam was getting angry, not at JB but at himself, he was revealing too much information.

**This must be a misunderstanding BamBam, please let me explain you. Can we have a word? I swear I have no idea of what you are talking about-** reasoned JB.

BamBam was in a dilemma, JB seemed to be desperate for contacting YoungJae, but just thinking about his hyung suffering he wanted to punch JaeBum. A thousand thoughts were overheating his head, BamBam thought: **_Maybe this is the chance for hyung to have a proper closure, maybe he can really move on if he gets to talk to JB._**

**Fine, let’s meet up. Today to be precise, we are closing in one hour. After that we stay here for another hour, come back then. We will talk under one condition: please don’t show yourself to YoungJae hyung, let him finish in peace-**

**Ok, whatever you say. I’m really curious, I’m gonna go and hide-** said JB. Two hours later the café had closed and everything was prepare for the next day. BamBam and Yugyeom were waiting for JB to show up. When he knock on the entrance door Yugyeom opened the door:

**Hi, you must be JaeBum hyung, my name is Kim Yugyeom, come in-**

**Hi, nice to meet you, uh is BamBam around?** \- asked JB

**Yes, follow me please, we have tons to discuss-** declared Yugyeom in a less friendly than usual way.

JaeBum entered a new room with minimal furniture but stylish. BamBam was sitting on a small couch and motioned JB to sit in a chair place in front of him. Yugyeom took a seat next to BamBam. It looked like an interrogation room more than an office.

**Ok, we’re here now because we want our YoungJae hyung to free himself from his past. We have been friends since college: Yugyeom and I have adopted him as our baby. He told us his story the other day, and it looks like we have a very difficult case here-** BamBam finished his explanation, JaeBum’s confusion was still evident, and these people seemed to have information that was essential for him.

**Ok, let’s get to the point. I hate beating around the bush. What did YoungJae tell you? Why you both are mad at me? What have I done to you? Did I do something bad? If it is so, I’m deeply sorry-** explained JB.

**You have done nothing to us, just to our YoungJae, we are mad at you in his behalf. YoungJae hyung told us everything, since the day you two met until the day you graduated. We are well informed of who you are, after all the sufferings you made our sunshine live we are on guard-** said Yugyeom. BamBam started to tell some parts of the story he heard from YoungJae, JaeBum was listening with all his attention to every detail, a mixture of emotions were shown in his face. Yugyeom was studying JB: his reactions, his movements, it was part of the plan: BamBam was going to do the talking and he was going to do the analysis. This Jaebum was not the heartless one they had pictured, this man in front of them looked broken, with sad looking eyes. JB gave Yugyeom the same vibes as YoungJae, a person with the burden of one untold story, with a longing for a past love that was never possible. He finished his examination and signed BamBam to stop. JaeBum was unable to utter a word, his mind was messy, and nothing made sense; so YoungJae’s Confession Song wasn’t meant for Dong Min? His love wasn’t one sided? But then, if YoungJae heard him that night it could only mean he hated him now. Sensing his distress Yugyeom talk to him:

**I know this is a lot to process, but we would like to hear the story from your perspective, from what we have seen, you have different version of it. Even though it’s hard please do tell us your side of this whole thing-**

Taking his time and drinking the warm cup of tea BamBam offered JB he gather his thoughts and recalled his story: from the moment he felt for the cutie that got almost crushed, to the moment he saw Dong Min carrying an injured YoungJae, to the fatidic conversation with Momo, JaeBum told them everything, even the internal struggle to become better, to be the man worth of YoungJae’s love. JB assured them it was never his intention to hurt his beloved little one.

**I think I have the whole thing figured-** started to say BamBam- **That girlfriend of yours must have been involved in all of this, from what YoungJae hyung told us she was a petty girl that always humiliated him. She must have somehow made her dirty job, it’s a pity that she was successful though, she made you do wrong assumptions, breaking two hearts and YoungJae ended up with Dong Min-**

**What? So they ended up together? At least one of us got a happy ending. Of course YoungJae chose him, that guy was just too perfect to compete with, they both were good for each other. I’m glad my little one got his happy ending-** declared a heartbroken JB.

**I don’t think so, I mean YoungJae hyung loved Dong Min but he was never in love with him. As a matter of fact they broke up even before YoungJae hyung went to college, although they remain friends-** clarified Yugyeom. JaeBum felt hopeful again…

**Does it mean YoungJae is single now? Is he dating someone?** \- asked JB

**Nope, he isn’t dating anyone, he is married to his job. Are you still interested in my hyung?** – asked BamBam

**Interested is an overstatement BamBam, the moment I landed in Seoul I couldn’t just shake the ghost of him, and when I saw him today I felt my heart beat for the first time in years-** explained JB.

**Do we have to assume you’re going to go after him?** \- questioned Yugyeom while crossing his arms around his torso, looking at JB.

**Yes!! I mean, if you let me explain myself, if you allow me** \- JB was a trying to justify his answer.

**Our interrogation has finished JaeBum hyung, we believe in fate and if this café brought you together, we are here to help both of you** \- said BamBam

**We just want our YoungJae hyung smile for real, we have known him for years but the sight of his lively eyes is darkened by sadness. Perhaps he loves you, perhaps not. It’s your time to fight for him-** added Yugyeom.

**I’m doing it! Thanks a lot for hearing me out, for letting me explain. You have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll do whatever it takes to make him fall in love with me-** declared JB.

**We might be able to help you with that, we know hyung and what he likes, just let’s plan this-** proposed BamBam. The plan was simple: a romantic approach with small details; flowers chocolates, messages in the café’s board for YoungJae, even some pictures JB took of YoungJae while being in high school, he was an avid photographer and YoungJae was his favorite subject in the past. The grand finale was music, the same way YoungJae wanted to confess but this time all the way around. JB asked for help to his new friends BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson, Jinyoung and his old friend Mark.

YoungJae was feeling strange, apparently he had an admirer. A person gifting him every other day. The gift were not expensive but well thought. He was sure BamBam and Yugyeom were helping to whoever the person was. His trips to Miracle Café were now getting more interesting, he expected every day to meet his admirer, but 3 weeks had passed and he was getting impatient. He couldn’t deny the fondness he felt. Maybe he was falling for this man, it was the first time someone was trying hard to get to him, the wall he built around his heart was stating to crack.

It was his turn to start the Song Day and YoungJae was about to go to Miracle Café. Something in air was telling him it was gonna be a different Friday. YoungJae didn’t fight the bizarre text of BamBam telling him to dress nicely, he didn’t question it because after all the fashionist knew better than him. He arrived to the café and his gut feeling told him something was odd: everything was nicely decorated with snowflakes, some roses were placed in each of the tables and lights were dimmed giving a dreamy sensation. While walking around YoungJae noticed that most of the clients ~~\- if not all-~~ were his patients, they were happily chatting. Yugyeom greeted YoungJae and took him to sit down.

But I got to get ready to sing- tried to argue YoungJae

Not immediately hyung other singers are going to perform first, just relax- said Yugyeom. BamBam appeared in front of YoungJae with a coffee, a muffin and a letter:

This is for you YoungJae hyung, read it please. It’s time for the show- said BamBam.

Hi YoungJae, I know you must feel a bit confused. I’m your admirer, the person behind all the details. I was dying to meet you and tell you how much you mean to me. But I’m afraid you will hate if you see my face. I just want to let you know that you are perfect, you were always the person I looked after. If I hadn’t been so immature I could have told you before how much in love I was. You are the best person I have met: brilliant, intelligent, talented, truthful, with the voice of an angel, always caring about others. I have no words to describe my admiration for you.

Mianhae, if you ever felt bad because of y reckless behavior. Please accept this song as a Confession of my feelings for you.

Saranghae YoungJae

The letter made YoungJae feel nervous and a bit nauseous. This was a serious matter, he had some doubts, he didn’t want to assume but there were clearly some indicator of who this person was.

Is this a joke BamBam? Please don’t toy with me- pleaded YoungJae.

Hyung, this isn’t a joke, we have not the heart to hurt you. Would you like to listen to the song? Would you like to meet the person who is behind this? It’s your choice hyung, Yugyeom and I are going to respect your decision- said BamBam.

Biting his lips and playing with his fingers YoungJae looked like a puppy, he was so excited but at the same time so fearful. Indeed, he trusted his maknaes, he was sure they meant good. His heart was beating fast and his pale mocha cheeks were starting to get pink. It was matter of flea or fight and sincerely he was curious, he wanted to know if the man he was falling for was the same he fell for in the past. He made his mind:

I want to meet him, I’d like to listen to his song-

Awesome! Please wait a bit, we are part of this stage presentation. Fighting hyung! - added Yugyeom.

The sound the piano filled the air, and a sweet voice was heard: a guy dressed in white shirt started to sing:

**For me it was an especially cold freezing kind of day…**

His voice was so soothing, it made YoungJae felt relaxed. Suddenly Yugyeom appeared and sang his lines:

**You were standing in front of my by accident, it was like a ray of light for me…**

**_Woah! My little Yugyeom is so talented_** , YoungJae was smiling at him, but the lyrics were pulling his heart strings, the same guy from the beginning came to sing again:

**At the end of the winter, I met you who become the spring. Oh miracle! It such a miraculous thing…**

**_Oh God! This can’t be, is it?-_** YoungJae’s internal monologue was interrupted with a voice he recognized, dressed in warm cozy clothes Im JaeBum was about to sing, they made eye contact, YoungJae was speechless:

**Ever since you came, this winter is not cold as it used to be anymore, because I have you who is looking at me, yeah…**

A gasp escaped YoungJae’s lips, this was really JaeBum, it was real. The song was meant for him. Unable to elaborate more YoungJae kept admiring the song played on the stage. A raspy manly voice started to sing:

**My mind, nobody would check on. My room, no lights would work…**

Yet another deep voice appeared:

**I remember to this day, my dark sky…**

YoungJae was on the verge of tears, a million emotions clouded his heart, and Yugyeom came to sing again, with a sweet smile. Then JaeBum sang again, YoungJae had no idea what to think or feel. Surprisingly Bambam started his part:

**Baby, without you I can’t even imagine my everything. You are all of my dreams now. Walk this path with me, stay until the end with me…**

More lines were sang, the singers were all together gathered around JaeBum hitting high notes as if it was simple. The lights faded and the music finished. YoungJae felt his heart beats on his ears, he stood up and went backstage only to find JaeBum waiting for him:

**Hi little one, it’s been a while. God you look so handsome, I’m sorry, I mean, I just can’t… uh.. well.. Did you like the song? Did you like the lyrics? I don’t want to pressure you, but I meant every word of the song-** JaeBum was a too nervous, it was endearing, YoungJae would have coo at the sight but he schooled his expression:

**Hi JaeBum hyung, Thanks for the song it was beautiful. But I have too many questions and no answers. Could you explain yourself a bit, this is confusing-** said Youngjae trying to sound calm but he was blushing so hard that tomatoes were put to shame.

**I, just want to tell you that I love you YoungJae, I have always loved you and probably I would always will. I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to fight for you, I’m even more sorry to you because I’m aware you were braver and wrote Confession Song for me. Whatever you listen from my conversation with Momo was just my broken heart speaking. I thought you loved Dong Min, and that the song was meant for him. I was so mad that I said all those hurtful words, I’m sorry. I want you to know that you are my miracle. Please accept my confession and apologies or at least let me court you properly-** explained JB.

**This story is so twisted JaeBum hyung, it will take time for me to heal my heart** \- started to say YoungJae.

**I can wait, I have all the time of this world to wait, please just don’t disregard this confession-** pleaded JaeBum. He couldn’t care less if he came out as needy or cheesy, his mind was set on getting YoungJae.

**Hyung!! You just can’t do this to me!! You made me fall in love with the JaeBum of the past, and now it’s the same. Why can’t I get rid of this feeling? Why I am still attracted to you?** \- YoungJae was frustrated, even though he wanted to hurt JaeBum he couldn’t.

**I’m glad to hear we are in the same page, can you forgive me?** \- asked a hopeful JaeBum.

I did it long time ago hyung, I could never hate you really- YoungJae was pouting, JaeBum was using all his power not to kiss that pout away.

**There’s one last question though: do you accept my song? -** JB knew that an affirmative answer meant he was gonna get YoungJae by his side.

The young man took his time, he looked straight into JB’s eyes and answered:

**Yes, let’s walk this path together.** Once he finished his sentence JaeBum told him:

**Can I kiss you now?**

**I thought you’d never asked-** replied YoungJae

Finally, two broken hearts became one, sweet lips met. A kiss closed the old story of JaeBum and YoungJae opening a new page in their lives. The kiss was interrupted with applauses, whistles and screams:

**Yah! You better keep your dirty hands to you, don’t taint my baby-** said BamBam

**I’M YOUR HYUNG BAMBAM! -** screamed YoungJae

**It doesn’t matter, you will always be my baby, tell him Yugyeom!** – added BamBam

**Sorry YoungJae hyung, but you will always be our beloved hyung, our precious baby, and it’s our mission to cock block JaeBum hyung until he makes up for the lost time and his stupidity-** explained Yugyeom.

**You two are crazy-** said YoungJae with a fond tone.

**Yeap!** \- They screamed.

Miracle became the most played song in the café and became the most meaningful for JaeBum and YoungJae.

 

 


End file.
